


ikaw ang hantungan

by delpilars (huntressed)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Best friends to lovers trope, F/M, Fluff, ft. alcohol and slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/delpilars
Summary: she’s notorious for being horribly undateable, he’s well known for breaking hearts left and right. they’ve always been best friends.





	ikaw ang hantungan

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in the middle of the day while i'm trying my best not to puke because of my medicine. also, the south kid and the lasinggera in me came thru in this fanfic, please excuse that. 
> 
> anyways, title is from tadhana by up dharma down, i highly suggest you listen to that song while reading this piece of fluff.

**IT IS DOLORES’ TWENTY SECOND BIRTHDAY** and instead of celebrating it at home with all their friends and family, dolores chooses to reserve a hot spring resort in pansol and buys a shit ton of booze. remedios would have been proud of her sister for garnering the courage to actually call everyone for an _inom,_ if not for the fact that it’s a little out of character for her little sister. nevertheless, remedios goes anyways, and brings the entire gang with her.

    where remedios goes, goyo goes. it has been the way of the universe ever since they met each other during their junior year of high school. one cannot be seen without the other, and on the rare occasion that one of them is alone, the other is not too far behind. goyo is smoking on one of the benches, holding a bottle of smirnoff mule with a smirk on his face as he watches people getting drunk left and right.

    remedios is only a few metres away, holding her red solo cup that’s filled with spiked lemonade, thanks to julian who managed to slip an entire bottle of _gin bilog_ in the juice bowl. she’s talking to vicente and joven who both looked a little more interested in each other than what remedios had to say. she keeps going though, she’s a little tipsy and a tipsy remedios never shuts her mouth.

    _“dolores,”_ goyo calls out.

    dolores raises an eyebrow and approaches her sister’s best friend with a cautious look on her face, _“oh, bakit?”_

    goyo only laughs and points the mouth of his beer bottle to remedios, _“may tama na ate mo.”_

    the sight of remedios still talking to two people who are practically undressing themselves with their eyes earned a laugh from her little sister.

    _“hayaan mo siya, kuya, kaya niya naman sarili niya.”_  dolores dismissed the drunken state of her sister. remedios had been drinking ever since she was fifteen, if anything, she can hold her alcohol more than half of the people in this place.

    “easy for you to say. _hindi naman kasi ikaw yung magaalaga pag nalasing na yan ng tuluyan._ ” goyo replies with a smile, despite his recent complaint.

    _“wala rin namang nagsasabi na ikaw yung magaalaga, kuya goyo.”_ dolores responded with a smirk on her face. it was then that goyo realizes remedios’ little sister is onto something.

    “best friend _ko siya eh. syempre_ responsibility _ko ‘to._ ” at this point, he doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince dolores or himself.

    “yes, _kuya_ , and i’m her sister.” dolores rolls her eyes and walks away, taking an open bottle of smirnoff on her way to her friends.

    goyo stares at the figure of dolores as she walks away, and he thinks about dolores’ ending words before bringing the conversation to a halt. remedios _is_ his best friend, of course he is going to be responsible for her once she starts getting drunk as hell all over the place. plus, it’s dolores’ day, he couldn’t exactly give the task of taking care of a drunken woman to the birthday girl.

    he feels uneasy, and there is something moving at the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t quite decipher. _baka natatae lang ako,_ he thinks, and he proceeds to the restroom with haste.

    while goyo goes to the restroom, remedios is busy emptying the contents of the juice bowl. she’s not as drunk as people make it seem to be, but she is, in fact, tipsy and on the verge of spilling all her deepest darkest secrets to the person next to her. she holds it in, though, just for the sake of not embarrassing dolores on her twenty-second birthday.

    she takes the seat goyo just vacated as she waits for him to return from wherever he’d been to. not to be rude but remedios is already bored. there is no music at all due to the fact that it’s already one in the morning and there is a ban on all things loud past eleven in the evening, there wouldn’t be any dancing involved. the pool is a little too hot for her even though she’s already shivered once or twice due to the cold november air.

    there really is no other choice but to wait for goyo.

    remedios doesn’t really say this to anyone, but she loves goyo’s company more than anyone else’s. goyo has his endless stories filled with messy encounters with different people and remedios absolutely loves hearing all of that. apart from that, there are stories of his childhood that remedios hasn’t really witnessed, but had grown to love anyway, hence the reason why she tells him to repeat it every time she gets the chance.

    “julian!” she calls out for goyo’s older brother who had been busy trying to flirt with dolores’ college friends.

    “what?!” he responds with annoyance as remedios has just brought his conversation with a girl to a stop.

    remedios giggles before speaking, _“nasaan kapatid mo?”_

    _“di ko alam, wag ka nga maingay! gising buong barangay sa ingay mo eh.”_ julian tells her with a dismissing wave. remedios knows it’s endearing though. ever since the day goyo brought her to his house, she developed an easy friendship with julian built upon numerous insults.

    _“oops. sorry! sige na lumandi ka na!”_ she shouts yet again for the last time before climbing up the stairs that leads to the second floor balcony of the resort. she doesn’t wait for goyo anymore, he’ll find her anyway no matter where she goes.

   

 **MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS** goyo has been seen taking off his long sleeved polo, exposing the white shirt beneath his polo. joven and vicente couldn’t help but to notice that their friend looks a little distracted, and maybe a little tired. remedios is nowhere to be found.

    “ _pustahan tayo, mamaya suot na ni remedios ‘yan.”_  joven whispers to vicente and the two share a laugh.

    _“ako hindi. masyadong lasing si ate para nakawin yung damit ni kuya goyo.”_ dolores pops out from behind them.

    as if on cue, julian follows after and asks what they’re talking about.

    _“yung polo ni goyo, suot na yan ni remedios mamaya. two-hundred.”_ vicente declares with pride and brings out two hundreds from his front pocket. he nudges joven who does the same.

    like her sister, dolores couldn’t resist a challenge and brings out three-hundred, “ _masyadong lasing si ate for that. pero magkatabi silang matutulog mamaya.”_

    julian has a huge smirk on his face as he brings out a five hundred bill and places it at the center of the table, “ _limang daan. suot ni remedios yung damit ni goyo, tapos magkatabi pa sila matutulog, tapos magkayakap pa.”_

    for a moment, the table is silent. the rest of the betters had clearly been shut up by julian’s proposition, or maybe the possible accuracy of what he’d just said.

    _“ang manalo kukunin lahat ng pera na yan ha.”_ vicente speaks and the rest of the group comes to a consensus. the group shook hands before leaving the table, all ready to see what would happen next between the two best friends.

 

 **THE BALCONY IS PEACEFUL.** it is well away from all the subtle noises being made downstairs, and there is a clear view of the stars from the sky. despite the alcohol slowly creeping into remedios’ system, she feels serene and more relaxed than she’d ever felt before. the only thing that could make her feel more secure at this point is the presence of goyo.

    speaking of goyo, he’d appeared next to her a few short seconds after she’d wished for his presence to be beside her. a huge smile graces remedios’ face the moment her best friend sits beside her on the floor of the balcony. their feet are dangling from between the floor and the railing and if any onlooker judges the sight, it would seem like they’re two lovers taking their time away from the world.

    “ _lasing ka na?_ ” goyo asks her, and all of a sudden, remedios feels a little too conscious of her surroundings. she notices every single thing, like the way their shoulders touch and the sleeve of goyo’s shirt is sweaty, or the way he’s bouncing her feet with his, or the way his hand is just a few centimetres away from hers.

    remedios notices everything. it’s both a blessing and a curse.

    “ _gago, hindi._ ” she replies with a tiny laugh, and she finds herself leaning against him.

    “ _baka mamaya kailangan na kitang buhatin papunta sa kwarto, ha?_ ” his eyebrow is raised and it takes all of remedios’ willpower not to hold his face and connect their foreheads together.

    “ _hindi pa nga ako lasing. nauna pa ako uminom sa’yo eh,_ fifteen _palang umiinom na ako. so ibig sabihin mas mataas_ tolerance _ko sayo sa alak._ ” remedios states as though it makes all the difference in the world, when it does not.

    _“tanga, hindi diyan nasusukat yon,”_ goyo laughs with crinkled eyes and a too wide grin that makes remedios’ heart shake, _“ba’t nga ba ulit kita naging best friend?”_

“because you love me?” there’s a glint in her eyes as she smiles with her puppy dog eyes that looks straight up at him. she doesn’t know if she’s making his heart shake right now, but she hopes to god she does.

    (she is, though)

    the stare goyo gives her lasts for a second too long and she finds herself shivering under his gaze. it takes some chattering teeth for goyo to realize that he has been staring for too long.

    _“ayan kasi, suot suot ka pa ng revealing,”_ he takes his long-sleeved polo from beside him and drapes it over remedios’ shoulders. the girl shyly puts her arm inside the sleeves and does the buttons of his shirt until the bottom.

    _“_ cute _ko ba?”_ remedios asks.

    _“saks lang.”_ goyo answers, even though he already feels his heart thumping inside of his chest at the sight of his best friend wearing his shirt.

    he doesn’t even want to think of how his shirt fits her perfectly and how it ends just past her shorts. it looks like a dress on her, and it looks absolutely perfect on her.

    goyo finds himself looking away for a bit.

    _“tara goyo inom pa tayo. nag akyat ako dito ng alak,”_ and from behind her, she takes the bottle of _gin bilog_ that’s only about three-quarters full.

    _“lasinggera,”_ he rolls his eyes but ends up taking a swig from the bottle anyway.

    _“pero mahal mo.”_ remedios laughs yet again, not really knowing that what she’s implying is already so true for goyo and for her.

    a few minutes into their late night talk, remedios’ head is already on goyo’s shoulder and his hand is wrapped around her. she doesn’t know if he remembers how cold her shoulder gets at night, or if he really just wants to hold her like that.

    remedios doesn’t ask. she just basks in the warmth of her best friend in the cold night.

    _“kayo pa ba ni fely?”_ she asks him with a tiny voice, partly hoping that he doesn’t hear her question, or that he pretends not to hear so he wouldn’t answer at all. remedios drinks from the bottle again and exhales, her breath smells of gin and a multitude of other booze that if she were still a teenager, her father would have killed her on sight.

    _“hindi na,”_ his voice is just as silent as hers, _“hindi ko naman talaga mahal eh. siguro gusto ko lang siya kasi_ she’s good at listening, _tsaka kaya ko ilabas mga emosyon ko sa kanya.”_

    remedios laughs. it is filled with mirth and she looks so painstakingly bright that goyo finds himself wondering why he never tried it with her in the first place.

    _“nanggoyo ka na naman, gregorio del pilar.”_

_“wala namang ganyanan, em-em.”_ the use of her childhood nickname only intensifies the laughter. she’s sure that the people from downstairs can hear her already, but she doesn’t quite care at all.

    ( _“may sarili na naman silang mundo doon sa taas,”_ julian whispers to dolores who’s currently watching the rest of her guests disappear between the gates of the resort.

    _“lagi naman, kuya julian, hindi na ako magtataka kung magiging sila balang araw.”_ dolores responds with certainty, as if the rest of the world already knows it will be goyo and remedios, and the world is just waiting for them to realize it too. )

    _“pero bakit nga ba hindi ka maligawan?”_ goyo asks remedios. the question he stated is a question he’d been far too afraid to ask, despite being friends for quite a long time already. remedios is notorious for being undateable, a stark contrast to his image of being a heartbreaker.

    _“kasi hindi nila alam na ayaw ko ng ligaw ligaw. hindi naman ako naniniwala sa ganyan eh.”_ she answers in such a tone that makes it seem as though the concept of courting someone is stupid. if anyone can change norms in society and the way it functions, it will be remedios and her ceaseless persuasive speeches.

    goyo finds himself leaning a bit more into her, _“eh saan ka naniniwala?”_

    her eyes find his and they stare at each other for quite an eternity. remedios’ gaze fleets back from his eyes and down to his lips, and possibly every other detail in his face that she could remember. the light of the moon illuminates his face perfectly and she feels her fingers and toes curling in fear and anticipation.

    _“na dapat maging magkaibigan muna. kasi doon nila mas makikilala ang isa’t isa.”_ her voice doesn’t shake, thank god, but her chest feels like it’s about to combust anytime soon. the distance between them is almost nonexistent and her world is spinning, courtesy of the beer, and quite possibly the _kilig_ too.

    _“kilala na ba kita?”_ goyo asks and she could only nod.

    _“kilala mo na ba ako?”_ he asks once more, and remedios repeats the same response.

    he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and he touches her face slowly before taking a leap of faith he never imagined he’d have done before.

    goyo kisses remedios like the world is going to fall apart right in front of them.

 

 **THERE IS A SMIRK** on julian’s face as he takes the money from last night’s bet and tucks it into the front pocket of his jeans. the sight in front of them is very much accurate to julian’s drunken descriptions of what it would be like for goyo and remedios in the morning.

    buried underneath the covers is remedios’ tiny figure wrapped and leaning against goyo’s tall frame. she shivers for a bit and goyo is quick to tighten his hold on her. both are peacefully asleep, not knowing that there is already a photo evidence of the way they’d spent the night in julian, vicente, joven, and dolores’ phones.

    _“sayang yung three-hundred ko. sana pala pareho nalang ako ng pinusta sa’yo.”_ dolores whines.

    _“shh! tulog yung dalawa. tara na labas na tayo.”_ vicente says, followed by the sound of the light switch clicking off and the door getting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, goyo is a fucking idiot for mistaking love for pooping.


End file.
